Grey Clouds
by Tald
Summary: Harry Potter is put on trail for using the Dark Arts. This is his defence.


The Wizengamot was having its biggest trail and most public trail in recent memory. The crowd that amassed trying to get inside was compared to those for World Cup Quidditch games. Above the hushed whispers between neighbours silence was called and for the defendant to be brought in.

Accompanied by three Aurors a black haired young man no better then still a teenager was brought in and sat in the large chair in the centre of the stage. Once seated the bindings on the chair came to life and bound its prisoner so there was little chance of escape.

The Minister Fudge looking somewhat ecstatic at what he was about to do began to speak in a loud clear voice that silence any other sounds in the room. "On the fourth of August one Mister Harry James Potter has been brought before the Wizengamot to stand against the charges before him. These charges include six counts of murder, the practice of dark arts, the use of the dark arts against another human, the use of magic in clear view of a large group of Muggles and underage sorcery. How does the defendant plead against these charges?"

Harry who until now had had his head bowed but seemed to nod to each of the charges when spoken finally looked up and into the face of the Minister. With a voice as clear as the one the Minister had just used Harry spoke one word that caused a near riot to erupt. "Guilty."

As the panic erupted Harry took a few moments to scan the crowd see if anyone he knew was there and the reaction to him using the dark arts to take another's life. Fudge looked like he wanted to jump on the table in front of him and do a happy little jig but was controlling himself for now. Albus was staring straight at Harry with a grave look upon his face with no little twinkle in his eyes. '_Well I finally figured out how to get rid of that blasted twinkle.'_ Harry thought before moving on. Harry saw a few faces he had seen in passing before and some resembled Dumbledore while other Fudge but most just had a face of confusion mixed with anger while screaming to know what he meant by 'guilty'. Then Harry's eyes rested on one Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy/Black, she had a very interesting expression of confusing mixed with that royal air she emitted while sitting quite calm and proper in her seat.

In all truth Harry was rather relieved not to have seen his best-friend Hermoine or for that matter any of the Weasley's either. The Order would pass on the information they saw fit and the rest could be gotten from the papers or word of mouth at school.

Finally after a few minutes of chaos and the combined efforts of Madame Bones and Dumbledore peace was restored to the courtroom. With all eyes intently on Harry Madame Bones asked the question on everyone's mind. "What do you mean guilty as in to all charges?"

"Yes, I am guilty of taking the lives of those six men in question through the use of magic some of which has been classified as dark arts. This all took place in front of people that all are muggles and since I am still underage I broke that underage use of magic rule."

Dumbledore asked the second question on everyone's mind. "How long have you been a practitioner of the dark arts?"

"I have began reading about the dark arts namely the curses shortly after the end of my fifth year. I didn't start to practice the casting of said curses until about a month after the start of my sixth year."

"Was someone training you in the casting or did you self learn?"

"When I began research into to dark arts it was all self study but shortly after my return to Hogwarts I meet with someone and after careful persuasion they agreed to help in learning how to actually cast the spells rather then just identify and counter the effects if possible."

"Who is this mystery person that versed you in casting of dark curses?"

"Miss Katrinna Versan." There was a sharp gasp through those that recognized the name. '_Probably has something to do with the fact she was my DADA prof. Damn now I am picturing her brown eyes, black hair and near flawless body.' Harry_ thought to himself with a chuckle, before adding "Oh, and before you go and think you should arrest her for questioning and punishment or what ever as soon as she heard I was arrest my bet is she went underground and into hiding so don't waste resources looking for her."

"What are you talking about, how would you know this?" Fudge sputtered out the, look of glee from when Harry said guilty had finally faded to confusion.

"It was part of the agreement we made. If I got arrested first she would disappear until such a time she felt it safe to appear in public again without being swarmed by Aurors. And if she got arrested first well you'd have one pissed off Potter going on a rampage somewhere while she fled to disappear." Harry gave another mental chuckle at the basicness of their master plan for her to escape the Ministry.

Fudge still sputtering trying to understand the full impact of what Harry was saying. "What agreement? What do you mean rampage?" He was cut off from asking more by Dumbledore simply prompting the question. "Harry, perhaps it would be best if you were to tell us the full story rather then answering the questions directly."

"Albus I do believe you may be correct. But I ask that once I begin my tale that I be allowed to continue uninterrupted unless there is a fact that must be clarified for general understanding. If any member of the Wizengamot feels that I must add details please raise your hand and I will try to notice before I continue to fair so I have as little back tracking as possible."

Before most could let it sink in Harry was placing demands on the Wizengamot for his confession Madame Bones spoke her agreement with Dumbledore simply nodding.

"Ok the story begins shortly after I returned back to my relatives. I came to the realization that the Death Eaters knew curses that I would never read about in school so sent in an owl order to a few book stores that advertised in the Daily Prophet. The order asked that I be sent books on simple things like house hold magic and potions, basic healer type stuff and to the less then upstanding stores I asked if they could send a few books on dark curses. The most useful off the few books I received was one called '_Knowing When to Duck_' by Mr. Rincage. The book was basically how to identify what dark curse had just been cast at you or your buddy, what the effects are, best type of shield, and if possible how to counter the effects if the curse connects."

"Really a good book it is supposedly on the recommended readers list for Aurors, but that's getting off topic. So I'm bored just sitting around doing some basic yard work for my aunt or reading over past years texts or one of the new books. This is the basic pattern that continued for the summer." '_The Wizengamot doesn't need to know that a week before my birthday I was taken to a secret location by a secret organization lead by Dumbledore until returning to Hogwarts. Or any of my interactions with any muggles before that.'_

"Once I returned to Hogwarts, oh ya shortly into August I went to Diagon Alley and bought my school supplies with my friends just in case anyone wondered how I got those, I discovered that my ban on flying was removed and that I was allowed to lead a Defence Against the Dark Arts study group if I so choose to do so which I did but more on that later. Life progressed as normal for me I don't think anyone cares to hear about how my daily life went so lets skip past the first few weeks and lessons to the one everyone is dying to hear about from my view as most of you who have children relatives in Hogwarts have probably heard some version of what I will call the first real DADA of the year."

"I'm not to sure why but I think it might have to do with the size of the class but the sixth year DADA NEWT class was split into two, one being all my house mates and the other class everyone else but anyway. My class shows up for the lesson on Monday afternoon like normal and Professor Versan begin questioning us about some of the lower level dark curses. Now I am sure that the class is stunned by this, we being Gryfindors after all and find the fact that our trusted professor is talking about dark curses very disturbing. Now as she asks a few rabid fire questions not expecting an answer or even looking for I sit at my desk scribbling on some parchment, when she stops and looks at the faces of each student then notices me scribbling away. Miss Versan walks up to my desk and asks what I am doing I in one of my braver moods tells her to wait a sec, which I am sure shocks even more people. But as I finish the last of what I jotting down, I simply look up and hand her the parchment that to her shock and the rest of the class held all the answers in correct order to each of the five questions she just put forth to the class. After regaining a bit of professional composer Miss Versan asks me how I know all this I just reached into my book bag and pulled out '_Knowing When to Duck_'. Her eyes lit up in recognition before commenting about how useful and accurate the book is and asks me to stay after class to discuss a few things. I find out later that by me having read and damn near memorized the entire book I just blew away what she had planned to teach me in the class. So she went on to lecture the class about how it would be useful to know what shields are best for blocking what curses and how to revive your friend if they got hit, so a basic rehash of the books intro. Because of this little book I kept getting glances for a week as the story spread and morphed, I think at one point I heard she and I ended up in full duel using all the curses she asked about in front of the class."

"But back to the point after class had ended with me staying behind. Since I had most if not all the knowledge that was going to gone through until around Christmas break. I would get a project to research which was a basic find three dark curses not spoken of in class or the book and give a basic defence against for each. We also set up a few private meetings so she could get progress reports and since I would only be expected to show for certain lessons she could tell me what days to be present." '_No need to mention how personal or private the meetings ended up becoming.'_

"Because of this project, my knowledge of the dark and what Professor Versan would be teaching, a few personal issues did arise but nothing worth mentioning to the Wizengamot." '_Like the Weasel is a git.'_

"By the middle of November I had finished my report on the Abolesco curse, was about three fourths of the way done Merhersag and was starting research on Dementora." There were more then just a few gasps at the mention of each of these curses. "When my private lessons with Katrinna, she asked that I call her that in private around this time so I did, instead of just talking about curse effects and defence I finally take the plunge and ask her to teach me how to cast them." '_They don't need to know that the reason the meetings changed was we began to become more intimate and I asked her to teach me after we had just finished a particularly memorable if not intense romps.'_ "Before I go into that I better bring up the defence club I was said leader of. It started out that I would stand in front and lecture about a spell then everyone would cast or attempt to cast while I walked around helping. Instead I decided since we had a competent teacher that I would hold meetings and people would come and ask for help with some theory or maybe a bit of practise using the spell or sometimes just to practice in a duel."

"This is important for a few reason thanks to it now being a perfectly legal club I could have meetings at a set time and not worry about total secrecy. Thanks to set meeting time I almost ordered the other students to stay away from our meeting room at all other times. The reason is I used to room for my own training and some experimentation, which I didn't want anyone to see or know what I was doing because a majority was considered dark in someway. Actually I think all of the rituals I underwent this year would be considered dark."

Seeing a flurry of hands at this statement it was easy to guess what was going to be asked 'What rituals?' "The rituals I underwent besides one was done in total secrecy to all others, I am only going to share two of the rituals I took part in the first was a simple blood line artefact ritual the second a bit more complicated. Ok the bloodline ritual was performed on my wand and I never got to perform the second pack to make the summoning range infinite which is a shame now but as they say spilt milk. The second ritual was far more complicated, dangerously stupid and a host of other words. My defence club room is now locked and warded against anyone besides me or who I deem worthy to enter so don't bother trying the room anymore it won't unless you are me. Polyjuice and other forms of impersonation won't work." Dumbledore looked affronted at the fact I had the balls to do something like this to his school and I can only image what Ron and the others faces will be when the find out the room in inaccessible.

"So until the end of the year I trained in many different ways and learned many different spells under both the light and dark categories. Nothing else major happened that concerns the Wizengamot or the Wizarding public in general for the remainder of the school year. So to tie up my story I was sent back to my relatives got into a fight with six Death Eaters killed them then was arrested and here are."

Silence reigned as all present went over what they had just heard and Harry silently went over what he had left out which was basically a lot of sex with Katrinna some sex with a few muggle girls, one hell of a secret affair with Susan Bones and getting farther with Ron's girlfriend Hermoine with one kiss then he had after months of 'dating'.

Madame Bones looked down at Harry picked up a folder from in front of her read its contents briskly before asking. "Mr. Potter would you mind explaining why when the Aurors found you waiting for them you were dressed in nothing but a pair of red boxers, your shoes and a pink house coat with the word princess sticked on the left breast?"

There were a few chuckles at the description of what Harry had chosen to wear into battle that day. "Well Madame if you must now at the time before the attack I was preparing to perform intercourse with a muggle female, foreplay I believe it is referred to as when we were so rudely interrupted and I was only wearing my red boxers as you said at the time I slipped on my shoes summoned my wand grabbed what I thought was my jacket, slipped it on and rushed outside. When I got outside I discovered the jacket I grabbed was actually a pink housecoat. The name of the muggle girl in question I don't believe is relevant to the trail so shall remain unsaid."

The fact that Harry Potter not only was talking easily about he used the dark arts but used the dark arts to kill for many people was almost unbearable but that he was doing all this and having sex with muggles well that just was to much and the reaction was priceless. An old witch near the back fainted, others did superb expressions of fish and others yet took what Harry was beginning to refer to as the Ron approach, get really red in the face and yell and bunch to anyone that might listen about stupid topics till you told them to shut up. The weird part was a few people guessed what he was doing when they heard the description of his battle gear and just nodded in silent laughter. The biggest shocker was Narcissa Malfoy/Black still just sitting there regally with a slight smirk directed at Harry. Harry wasn't sure whether it was because of the uproar his story had cause or the fact he was getting laid regularly that she was smirking and frankly Harry didn't care.

Slowly everyone got out what ever they felt needed to be said after hearing such a story, some loader then others mind you. Order was slowly brought back to the courtroom Harry was sure the Wizengamot had more questions and he would answer but the scene that just played out before him was just to damn funny to not let the smirk form on his face.


End file.
